(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a snapping mechanism of a CD case, and more particularly, to one having a snapping bulge or a snapping flange on the upper edge or in its proximity to improve, secured snapping, and a hollow channel provided at where a snapping member connected to its support area to increase transformation amount when the snap member being under pressure to facilitate operating and increasing the number of the snapping bulge or the snapping flange.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1A, a snapping mechanism of a CD case has a two-gradation snap member (2) provided at the center of the base (1) of the CD case. Multiple force guiding gaps (4) in stripe shape extend from the center of the snap member (2) at equal spacing to form multiple winding force guiding panels (3) and in the proximity of the center of the base (1) multiple stripe gaps (8) are provided at equal spacing to form support arms (6) of same quantity with certain parts of those gaps (8) connected to those gaps (4) of the snap member (2). A slop (5) from the outer circumference of the force guiding panel (3) is connected to the upper edge of a snap area (7) while the lower edge connected to two support arms (6) so that the support arm (6), the snap area (7) connected to it and the force guiding panel (3) are provided with elasticity subject to the compression towards the center.
Upon placing a CD in the base, insert the hole in the center of CD down to the slope (5) on the outer circumference of the force guiding panel (3) for the snap area (7) of the force guiding panel (3) to be restricted in the circumference of the center hole in the CD.
To fetch the CD, use a finger to press the center on the top of the snap member (2) for each force guiding panel to transform due to elasticity, further to disengage the snap area (7) of the force guiding panel (3) from the circumference of the hole in the center of the CD.
However, the prior are is found with the following defects:
(1) The CD is vulnerable to distortion. Upon fetching the CD, the force guiding panel (3) when pressed is subject to inconsistent inclination to prevent the CD completely disengaged from the snap member, and any forced removal of the CD would easily distort the CD;
(2) The CD is difficult to be fetched out of the case due to limited space for transformation. Though each pair of force guiding panels (3) are separated by stripe gaps (4), very limited spacing for transformation by those force guiding panels (3) are provided due to they are interconnected to each other, thus preventing easy fetch of the CD from the case.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a snapping mechanism for a CD case. Wherein, a short, conic protruding support area is provided in the CD case, and a short, cylindrical snapping member protrudes from the center of the support area, characterized by that on the top of the snapping member, a guiding concave inclining inwardly is provided and on the upper circumference of the snapping member, a conic guiding area is provided, a snapping bulge is provided beneath the conic guiding area, multiple grooves are cut at equal spacing on both of the snapping member and the support area to form elastic snapping panels on both of the snapping member and the support area as divided by the grooves with the snap ping member on each elastic snapping panel and the support area respectively connected by a trail; so that by means of the trail, the CD is first guided by the conic guiding area to the center hole of the CD, then as further pressed, the CD is firmed secured beneath the snapping bulge. Furthermore, the expanded space for transformation by the elastic snapping panels relatively increases the width of the snapping bulge to provide even better snapping effect to prevent the CD from falling off.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a snapping mechanism for a CD case. Wherein, the snapping member on each elastic snapping panel is connected to the support area with a trail rib to give excellent elasticity for easy transformation, and a guiding concave inclining inwardly is provided at the top of the snapping member so to meet ergonomic requirements when the guiding concave is pressed by a finger, thus to cause each elastic snapping panel to transform downwards at the same time for fetching the CD from the CD case.